1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to auto racing board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous racing games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be played upon game boards embodying racing themes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the described.